1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to amplifiers, and more particularly, to common-gate amplifiers.
2. Background
A device may include a front-end analog receiver for receiving an incoming signal from another device. The front-end receiver may perform front-end processing on the received signal (e.g., amplification, equalization, etc.) before forwarding the signal to other components in the device for further processing. A current mode logic (CML) amplifier is typically employed in the front-end receiver to amplify the received signal.